


Grimhilde's Gun

by Katalily



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, idk what endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalily/pseuds/Katalily
Summary: The Evil Queen had put particular care into crafting this plan. A plan to get off this accursed isle, that had a severe mirror and makeup deficiency. A plan that required her survival until her precious Evie would bring down the barrier, this she was sure off. This plan required patience, power and manipulation, it didn’t require sinful good looks but Grimhilde still fulfilled that requirement. Her dear Evie was to be raised by Snow White, now she just had to wait.Alternatively titled Chekov's Gun.





	Grimhilde's Gun

“I want her,” Snow White said, her words had drawn cautious eyes from all across the royal council. Florian steadily holding her hand, gearing himself to face down whatever was to come next. “She can’t be raised by my stepmom. She tried to carve out my heart, Belle.” If the subject matter wasn’t uncomfortable enough, a miniature Evil Queen living in Auradon, forget who the father was, she feared Belle might faint in her throne. “All because a mirror told her I was prettier than her.” Snow has lost her nerve after that, the idea to raise her step-mother’s child, her step-sister. It would take some getting used to. To imagine the Evil Queen rearing a child, that would be a disaster. 

The evil queen had managed to get a letter off the isle, detailing her newest endeavour, a child, a small vulnerable precious little girl. A girl she named Genevieve, Evie as her nickname. A named so rotten as to be a reflection of herself. In her pretty poisonous words, she begged Snow White to take her, let her live her dreams in Auradon, where princess slept on soft mattress and silk sheets, where chocolate and sweets were delicious and plentiful, where princes were valiant and chivalrous. 

Sprawled around the room was various members of the royal court, dwarves, princes and princesses, king and queens, even the fairy godmother. An iconic gathering of fairy-tale heroes and icons. Snow was hoping the dwarves would understand her plight, knowing that they would do anything for their brothers and indeed for Snow herself. She wasn’t blood, but Snow was kin to this child, a bond that she craved. 

“Snow,” Belle started, her voice restrained, “how are we to know she won’t try to do the same?” Worrying for the new safety they had crafted in the United States of Auradon. Safety was a precious commodity in these post-isle times, as though the new residents of Auradon were expecting the barrier to break at any moment. “What if she was to try to crave your heart out of jealously? It’s too risky snow.” 

“She’s a baby Belle, just born. She’s as much a threat to me as you are. Think if Baby Ben was to be trapped there with the demons in your books.” It wasn’t fair, the isle wasn’t fair to any child. Snow herself had been raised by someone Evil incarnate, it was even in the Queens name. She’s my sister, and I-” Snow pleaded.

“Step” Beast was butting in, “She’s your step sister, you owe her and that wretched woman nothing.”

‘Lumiere and Cogsworth owed you knowing and yet they stuck by you whilst you were a pompous prince and a bratty beast.” Her words were pointy and sharp, Snow was being too defensive and too out of character for the heroes to ever take her side. “I apologise for my word choice but the point remains, aren’t we supposed to be better than them? Better than of the villains, truer of heart? She’s still my sister. I can’t live with leaving her.” Snow was pleading at this point, articulating her words with emotional verve, hoping they’d forget her earlier outburst of hateful words towards one arrogant beast. The idea to sneak a child out of Auradon, one of a sadistic villain, was never going to be a popular one.

“Your thoughts, Florian.” Belle has turned to look at the prince, still so young, Belle mused, so young to raise a child, as well as a kingdom. So young to be faced with the responsibility of rearing one spawn of Satan. Was this decision born out of misguided youth or out of otherworldly maturity. It was unclear as to which answer was the greater tragedy. 

“I’m with Snow, as I have always been since we first met.” Florian wasn’t going to be backing down anytime soon, he’d seen first-hand the emotional turmoil and hurt that being raised by the Queen had caused his young love. The pain that Snow had to go through that left her a cold, forgotten orphan. “She’s a vulnerable child, only a month old.” Florian argued, Snow was too innocent in her thoughts, thinking she could still change the heart of that shrewd woman, dreaming that this child was a chance at redemption for the queen. Snow believed there to be good in everyone, even in her abuser, their one and only argument the young couple had shared. The Queen was never to be redeemed, not by her or Snows actions. Her daughter, was an innocent, caught up in forces much bigger than she could ever comprehend, too much blood was spilt over her tiny body. “We raise her as our own, to have no connection to her mother.”

Still so young, the youngest of them all. Belle yearned to scream at them. The two royals weren’t even twenty, too young to raise a child. Then again, they were all too young, in this room. So many dead or evil parents, so much blood spilt over love and power. Those in charge now were too young, still paying the blood price for the mistakes of her elders. 

“She is to know nothing of where she’s from, give her a decent chance of this life, where she can escape the shadow of being the child of the evil queen.” Florian was pledding their case, Snow had wanted children, this he knew, to coddle and to love like she never had been. “We can give her a fresh start.”

“That’s oddly benevolent of you,” Cinderella started, knowing all too well of awful stepmothers and awful step-sisters, grimy fireplaces and dusty floors. “Step-sisters are never what you want them to be.”

“We all took a chance on people in this very room.” Snow was candid words, her pretty words and prettier smiles were getting her nowhere, her tongue was snarling. She made her decision the moment she received the letter, she couldn’t let this happen to another child, not when she was too young, too too young. “Belle you took a chance on beast, even after he locked you in a castle. Shang, you trusted someone who pretended to be something she was not, to save your home. Aurora, your mother gave you fairies to other you a life with no curses, in doing so missing out on your entire young life. Rapunzel, you gave your trust to a thief on the run with the promise of some lights. All our stories are full of people putting trust where the person is dubious.” Her worlds were sticking to the wall, as though daggers were being lobbied around the room. “I’m not asking you to put trust in the Evil Queen, the second we do, she would squander it and curse us all. I’m asking you to put trust into Florian and I, we know what we are doing. Trust me, please.” Pleading with her royal kin, could they not see what she was doing, trying to save a soul that was given up on already, who was soul was bound to starve on the isle.

A lingering pause was echoing in the room, Belle was looking at beast, caution etched across her features. The words of the young royals were being given considerable thought. “She is not to know where she comes from.” Beast began, trying to sound as authoritative as he could, this decision could easily be met with vitriol from the council. “We in this room will be sworn to secrecy, to give this child her best shot. No one else outside this room is to know. Snow and Florian, are you positive this is what you wish to do?” He looked at the pair, the fairest of them all. They both looked steely in their resolve, in truth beast did not know what was to come of this decision.

“Yes.”

“Indeed.”

“Then it’s decided.” Belle started, “we must be in complete agreement with everyone in this room. We must keep the matter of her birth a secret, for her to find out when she’s ready and not before. You all must swear it.” Looking around at the fellow royals encompassing the room. “You must swear it.” A stale air was intoxicating the room, Snow was darting her eyes around, daring them to swear, pleading them to swear.

“I swear,” Mulan was the first. “The circumstances of one’s birth is irrelevant, it is what we do with it.”

“I swear.” Shang agreed.

That broke the damn, if the strongest couple in the room agreed, willing to take the risk, then the rest should have nothing to fear from a child.

“I swear.”

“I swear.”

“I swear.”

“I swear.”

It happened so quickly, Snow and Florian were in tears, squeezing each other as tight as they could. Belle and beast watched in cautiously, knowing this could be some cruel trick from Grimhilde. There was security in the knowledge that magic was stopped by the barrier around the isle of the lost, knowing there was no poisoned apples, or sleeping curses to be received when fetching the tot.

“I do swear, but I will not hide that I am scared as to what is to become of this child.” Cinderella had stated. “Snow and Florian, you know you have my love and trust, but if she is to find out who she is, how are we to know if she wants to take revenge.’

“We don’t Cinderella, but we most hope and trust in this child.” Fairy godmother was truest believer, there was good in everyone she mused, even in those whose heart were deemed the blackest.

—————————————————

Evie was picked up in the last drop off to the isle, bound in dirty rags and blankets. Given to General Li Shang who had arrived at the isle in disguise, knowing what little enemies he would encounter on the isle, due to his size and stature. Mulan had yearned to join him, but a pregnant lady wasn’t the stealthiest of movers.

\------------------------------

“I just don’t understand why you did it. To let your child be raised be a bunch of babbling fool hearted buffoons and their pocket-sized dwarves. You must have a plan EQ. Did you curse the baby? Make it so the first person so touches falls deep into an enchanted slumber? Or perhaps you enclosed a spindle in to her belongings? A poison apple? A dagger for her to carve out the hearts of enemies? That’s ludicrous what use is a baby with a dagger? But you will tell me right now Grimhilde, right now!”

Maleficent was raving to herself again, given that she was a raving lunatic. A powerful raving lunatic even with her fae powers zapped and her sceptre worthless. Grimhilde had a plan, a plan to get off this accursed isle, that had a severe mirror and makeup deficiency. A plan that required her survival until her precious Evie would bring down the barrier, this she was sure off. This plan required patience, power and manipulation, it didn’t require sinful good looks but Grimhilde still fulfilled that requirement. 

The Evil Queen was sure Evie was to be a powerful beautiful sorceress too, it was destined to be. Grimhilde used her power as her knife, cutting down anyone and anything that opposed her in her quest for ultimate power and control, including her dreary old husband. In cultivating her plan, she had to mate with one of the most powerful magic wielders in the land. Yes, her precious little Evie was bound to be seeping power before even the fabled Fairy Godmother had noticed, and her immunity to poisons was going to be particularly helpful.

Precious little Snow White was bound to adopt the child, weren’t all heroes so predictable. In her letter to Snow, she plead forgiveness for her actions, and for Evie to grow up far away from her cold, dark, influence. Her words pen to paper were all false. When they took her to Auradon they didn’t know what they’d done, a child of the isle and Auradon, a child of both worlds. She was bound to come, bound to look upon her mother once she knew. Snow would let her of course, Snow still believed that Grimhilde had some good in her. What an idiot. In her very last moments of freedom, Grimhilde had placed a curse on her filly of a step-daughter. She was cursed to barren; no fruit would grow in her womb. It was a calculated risk of course, if she was caught, her plans would be for nought. Evie was to be Snows only ward, so she could receive all the love and attention befitting a princess. 

She was the only who could ever succeed in this type of plan. Of course, Snow White was an easy mark, but Grimhilde was selfish enough. To give up her child for the long game, to get off this island that had very little castles. Yes, and then her and Evie would find a massive castle together and rule over whichever kingdom they desired.

Maleficent was too single-minded in her desires, never being one to see the big picture. She just wanted to rule over everything, make them pay, but no plan for achieving it, mindless fantasies. She’d want her child around her, to learn how to be just as evil as she is. Jafar and Ursula needed workers to burn, and well Cruella? She needed someone to be cruel too. Only Dr Facilier seemed to love his child, it was a weakness as far as the rest of the villains were concerned.

She’d have to wait though, wait until Evie freed her. For that she needed safety and security, and it presented to her in the form of the ultimate alliance. Between two creatures of such evil that they haunted the thoughts of the good. Maleficent had to be let in on the plan of course, just not the full one.

“Of course, it’s a plan, Maleficent.” Grimhilde purred cautious as to if Maleficent guards in Bargain Castle would hear her. “You didn’t think that good old precious Snow won’t let her see her own mother?” Grimhilde had to laugh. “No, Evie will come, and we’ll break down that barrier.” Maleficent seemed murderously gleeful as this news, bobbing up and down like many of her fae brethren. 

“We’ll break it down and extract vengeance on all of those precious little heroes.” Maleficent cackled as though she came up with the plan herself, knew all the inner workings and cogs. “And then I shall have ultimate power.” A pointed look from the EQ told her otherwise. “We! We shall have ultimate power!”

Grimhilde could not care whatever fantasies Maleficent was cooking up in her mind. All Grimhilde wanted was a throne and a king, Maleficent could burn the rest, and it would be a delightful bloody roast.


End file.
